Baroque: Art, Music, and Literature
The term Baroque refers to the aesthetic productions of a period of history from (very roughly) 1600 to 1700. The term was originally invented in the 18th century (ie. after the period was finished) and is meant as a kind of insult. A barroco is a misshapen pearl, in other words something that is polished, but deformed. The baroque, in this sense is known for its intricacy, complexity, and extravagance, but its critics claim that this makes it lack the simplicity of true beauty. Although this is a complex period, here are some things to look at across the different forms of baroque aesthetics. Baroque art tends to be extravagant. In painting, figures seem to burst off the canvass (or pop out of the frame), and in music you will hear fast complex, even dizzying variations on simple melodies. Most baroque art is also very stylized or formal. This means that instead of "realistically" representing nature, it tends to show us nature filtered through symbols or metaphors. This also means that art and music often calls attention to its own process of production. We see paintings of painters painting, for instance. Baroque art always alerts us to its own artificiality and constructedness and does not, like, say, a Hollywood film, try to make us forget that this is just a story being made in a studio. See if you notice any of these things in what we have posted here, or in what we'll be looking at for class. Baroque Music This aria, entitled "Lascia ch'io pianga," or "leave me alone to weep," comes from Handel's 1711 opera Rinaldo. The heroine, Almirena, sings this while she is being held captive by the King of Palestine (and villain of the piece), Argante. Argante, who fell in love with Almirena after kidnapping her, has just been telling her how much he loves her, and that he would never mistreat her (a tough sell to someone you have kidnapped and imprisoned). Here, the aria is sung by Joyce di Donato in a beautiful Baroque building. Note that the accompanying orchestra is quite small. This is typical of the Baroque period, which was later criticized for having too sparse orchestration in its music. Some people also say baroque music lacks emotional intensity, and is too flowery and technical to be beautiful or moving. I hope that this convinces you otherwise! Here is an English translation of the aria: Let me weep my cruel fate, and sigh for liberty. May sorrow break these chains Of my sufferings, for pity's sake _____________________________________________________________________________ Baroque Poetry On the Wounds of Our Crucified Lord Richard Crashaw O these wakeful wounds of thine! Are they mouths? or are they eyes? Be they mouths, or be they eyne, Each bleeding part some one supplies. Lo! A mouth, whose full-bloomed lips At too dear a rate are roses. Lo! a bloodshot eye! that weeps And many a cruel tear discloses. O thou that on this foot hast laid Many a kiss and many a tear, Now thou shalt have all repaid, Whatsoe’er thy charges were. This foot hath got a mouth and lips To pay the sweet sum of thy kisses; To pay thy tears, an eye that weeps Instead of tears such gems as this is. The difference only this appears (Nor can the change offend), The debt is paid in ruby-tears Which thou in pearls didst lend.